


saya ngopi videonya boleh, ya?

by Chocolaput



Series: between guitarist or politician [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Caleg Jae, M/M, Mentioned Wonpil, Minor Sungjin, One Shot, Penyidik KPK YoungK, Platonic Relationship, YoungK is Brian, ambigay, maybe humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: Jae, politisi sukses, disambangi Brian si penyidik muda KPK di kantornya.[Terinspirasi dari musim politik di Indonesia]





	saya ngopi videonya boleh, ya?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Day6 adalah grup dibawah naungan JYP Ent. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan pribadi. Karakter-karakter sepenuhnya makhluk Tuhan yang menciptakan manusia keren seperti mereka. Saya hanya memiliki plot.

Sarapan Jae belum juga benar-benar sampai ke perut saat kantornya diketuk lalu kepala Sungjin melongok tanpa Jae izinkan. “Pak, orang KPK sudah tiba,” Sungjin masih melongok di pintu kala Jae gelagapan memakai jas dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Kemudian dia melangkah keluar, Sungjin cuma diam mendengar Jae menggerutu. ‘Kan ini masih jam sepuluh, masa’ iya sepagi ini Jae harus diinterogasi. Memangnya ini operasi tangkap tangan?

  
“Sungjin,” kata Jae, yang ditegur hanya melihat, tidak menjawab ataupun menyahut. Jae menghadap sekretaris kesayangannya itu. Berdiri berhadapan begini membuat Sungjin kelihatan seperti bocah, apalagi melihat apa yang digenggamnya. “Pagi-pagi sudah belepotan coklat, masa’ penampilanmu begini menyambut tamu KPK? Sana bersihin dulu!”

  
“Eh, saya belepotan _to_ , Pak?” Sungjin nyengir, “habisnya saya agak stress sih, Pak,” lalu dia nyelonong tanpa permisi ke belakang. Sempat menubruk Jae hingga agak terhuyung. Aduh, dasar anak muda.

  
Langkah kaki Jae membawanya ke ruang depan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan tamunya karena memang hanya dia yang duduk di kursi tunggu. Begitu melihat Jae dari lorong, pria itu berdiri lalu tersenyum, menampilkan deret giginya yang rapi.

  
“Pak Jaehyung! Selamat pagi, Pak. Saya Brian yang hari ini ditugaskan menyelidiki kantor Bapak,” pria itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya, Jae menjabatnya ogah-ogahan.

  
“Sendirian saja, Mas Brian?” Jae mengamati sekeliling Brian seakan curiga anak buahnya sudah lebih dulu mengobrak-abrik kantor tanpa sepengetahuannya.

  
“Sendirian, Pak. Ini ‘kan saya cuma mau lihat-lihat isi kantor Bapak,” Brian berkata licin.

Jae mencibir pria muda itu. Dia mengabaikan sejumput rambut Brian yang mencuat, kemejanya yang kasual, tas selempang coklat yang menggantung dari lengan kirinya sampai pinggang, dan tangannya, uh, ada jam tangan keluaran terbaru dari merk terkenal membalut pergelangan kirinya. Jae juga memesan jam tangan yang persis seperti itu minggu lalu, entah sudah sampai mana kirimannya itu. Kalau Jae bertemu Brian di jalan pasti Jae mengira dia pengusaha muda, selera berpakaiannya bagus juga.

  
“Memangnya apa yang mau dilihat? Apa tampang saya ini tipe yang patut dicurigai orang macam Mas?” Jae sengaja menajamkan mulutnya. Orang-orang seperti Brian ini kalau tidak ditegasi dari awal nanti _ngelunjak_ lalu terus-menerus mencurigainya dan berpikir bisa mengorek informasi darinya.

  
“Tampang Bapak ‘sih baik-baik saja, lumayan menarik malah,” sumpah kuping Jae berdenging mendengarnya, “ayo Pak Jae, nanti saya kesiangan.”

  
Jae menyilakan pria itu masuk ke kantornya dengan hati separuh. Ia tutup pintu di belakangnya dan melirik Brian yang mulai mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan pulpen dari tasnya. Jae bisa merasakan kalau mata Brian bergerak seperti _scanner_ mencari-cari sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

  
"Silakan cari apapun yang sedang Mas cari," lalu Jae duduk di kursi kerjanya yang bisa berputar itu, ia berbalik memunggungi lawan bicaranya. Ogah sekali rasanya bertemu dengan orang KPK. _Duh_ , walaupun tampangnya agak berandalan tapi Jae yakin dia sepenuhnya bersih. Tangannya tidak mungkin main-main dengan uang, apalagi uang rakyat. Kedatangan Brian cuma bakal menurunkan elektabilitasnya, apalagi kalau sampai tercium media.

  
"Jangan tersinggung, Pak. Ini 'kan cuma formalitas. Lagipula sebenarnya Bapak ini memang agak mencurigakan, _lho_ ," si petugas KPK berkata sambil lalu, berjalan mendekati meja kerja Jae. Tampaknya dia tahu betul perasaan Jae, politisi kebanyakan memang begitu.

  
"Orang-orang kalian memang bisanya cuma curiga. Tidak bisa lihat orang sedang kerja nyata," Jae menyahut ketus, masih memunggungi Brian, bersikap tak acuh terang-terangan. Suka-suka Brian mau berbuat apa.

  
"Meja Bapak bersih sekali. Kantornya juga rapi," Brian mengalihkan pembicaraan seolah tidak mendengar kalimat ketus Jae yang saling beruntun seperti gerbong kereta api.

  
Telinga Jae tergelitik, ia memutar kursinya dan beradu pandang dengan petugas KPK yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Brian, "Saya memang suka kebersihan dan kerapian, Mas Brian."

  
Seringai Brian tertarik ke satu sisi, "Sepertinya nggak terlalu."

  
"Maksud Mas Brian apa?" alis Jae bertaut, enak saja si Brian memancing-mancingnya begini.

  
"Itu di kemeja Bapak ada bekas coklat. Kelihatannya masih basah."

  
Jae merunduk dan memang melihat noda coklat memanjang di kemejanya yang kuning super terang. Sungjin sialan. Tadi dia menubruknya sambil membawa coklat yang sudah setengah diemut.

  
"Jangan-jangan Bapak tadi sempat bersih-bersih, ya?" Brian mengeluarkan jurusnya, mengorek informasi dengan cara licik macam ini.

  
"Tempat kerja kan memang harus dibersihkan, Mas. Biar kita kerjanya enak nggak keganggu debu," _tsah_ , dikiranya dia tidak bisa mengelak.

  
"Bapak bersihin debu atau barang bukti?"

  
Jae sudah akan melempar berkas ke mulut Brian, untung saja Jae masih ingat posisi.

  
"Mas Brian ini kebanyakan dengar omong kosong,” Jae terkekeh, reflek mengusap bibir bawah dengan jari telunjuk. Mendapati pemuda di depannya adalah sosok yang menarik. Dia gampang tersenyum, dan senyumnya adem seperti es jeruk. Tapi bedanya melihat senyum Brian seperti minum es jeruk saat perut kosong, bikin asam lambung naik.

  
“Tadi Mass belum jawab pertanyaan saya, mau apa saya dicurigai segala?"

  
"Bapak ini ‘kan masih muda. Tapi sudah pernah nyalon tiga kali, iya ‘kan Pak?” Yaa, ya. Jae sering mendengar hal itu belakangan. Banyak yang bilang dia serakah, masa bodoh.

  
“Jadi bupati pernah,” sambung Brian, memainkan pulpen di antara jari-jarinya, “jadi wakil gubernur sukses. Sekarang bapak malah mau nyaleg. Saya curiga bapak _ada_ _main_ dengan proyek pemerintah,” keterusterangan Brian membuat Jae kagum, tidak biasanya orang KPK begini.

  
“Proyek yang mana, Mas? Hati-hati kalau bicara. Saya ini orang bersih,” Jae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celana.

  
Brian, entah mengapa, terkikik melihat tingkah Jae. “Bapak tidak usah sok tebar pesona di depan saya. Rumah saya tidak terletak di Dapil Bapak.”

  
“Berarti Mas Brian belum tahu,” Jae memulai, “saya tidak sedang tebar pesona. Mungkin Mas Brian saja yang sedang terpesona,” _kena_ _kau_ , batin Jae. Ia dengan bangga menyeringai lebar saling beradu tatap dengan Brian yang masih mengumbar senyum-es-jeruknya.

  
“Bapak pasti sudah dengar kabar Pak Wonpil ‘kan? Wakil Bapak pas Pak Jae _njabat_ di Kabupaten? Kan Pak Wonpil naik jadi Bupati waktu Bapak mengundurkan diri buat kampanye jadi wakil gubernur,” ucapan Brian meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

  
Jae masih kenal baik dengan Wonpil, mereka masih sering berhubungan. Jadi Jae tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Brian. Senyum angkuhnya hilang, wajahnya kini datar setengah jengkel seperti saat pertama kali menyambut Brian.

  
“Saya tidak terlibat,” kata Jae singkat.

  
“Kim Wonpil sekarang diselidiki karena dua kasus sekaligus, ya meskipun belum pasti jadi tersangka. Saya yakin Bapak _ada main_ dengan beliau, entah itu di pengadaan alat rumah sakit atau pembangunan stadion,” Brian berkata hati-hati, tahu betul kalau Jae merasa agak terpojok.

  
“Mas Brian tidak usah banyak bicara. Sana, cepat geledah-geledah!”

  
“Santai, Pak. Ini masih pagi,” senyum es-jeruk itu sedang memainkan perannya dengan baik, “nanti kalau saya _nemu_ barang bukti atau dokumen mencurigakan, Pak Jae bisa reunian sama Pak Wonpil di kantor saya. Saya orang yang menggeledah Pak Wonpil, _lho_ ,” dan jantung Jae lolos ke tumitnya saat Brian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ulangi, mengedipkan sebelah mata. Sekarang siapa yang sedang tebar pesona?

  
Brian bangkit, Jae mencoba cuek, sibuk mengendalikan jantungnya. Brian, seperti tipikal penyidik pada umumnya, langsung menyambangi benda yang paling mungkin digunakan menyimpan barang hasil korupsi, brankas.

  
“Kodenya berapa, Pak?”

  
“Nggak ada apa-apa di situ.”

  
“Kodenya, Pak?”

  
“Sembilan belas dua belas.”

  
Suara _klik_ keras menandakan Brian sudah berhasil membuka brankas tersebut. Jae merasai kupingnya panas, takut-takut ia melirik Brian. Melihat bibir Brian yang melebar membuat Jae yakin seribu persen pria itu sedang menertawakannya.

  
“Nggak usah malu begitu, Pak,” Brian berkata saat mendapati Jae menyembunyikan muka di balik lengannya sambil telungkup di atas meja. “Saya juga nonton _be-en-ha-a,_ kok. Harusnya Bapak memajangnya, jangan disimpan di brankas,” Brian masih terkekeh-kekeh mengamati _nendroid_ tokoh utama kartun Jepang mungil yang berdiri gagah di tengah brankas.

  
“Kalau ku pajang,” suara Jae teredam, ia masih menunduk, “orang-orang seperti Mas Brian akan ketawa.”

  
“Nggak _pa-pa_ , Pak Jae. Saya maklum, ‘kok,” katanya sambil lanjut mengaduk-aduk brankas.

Isinya agak di luar dugaan Brian. Ada kertas-kertas putih, kontrak sepertinya. Brian melihat satu-satu dengan teliti, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Brian baru saja akan mengembalikan tumpukan tipis itu ketika sesuatu jatuh ke atas sepatunya. Ia memungutnya, lagi-lagi dibuat geli dengan temuannya.

  
“Pak Jae punya polaroid Sana,” kata Brian yang tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menggoda, “Bapak beli album yang versi apa?”

  
“Mas Brian kenal Sana?” Jae sudah bangkit dari keterpurukan mentalnya, sekarang duduk tegak dengan muka masih agak memerah.

  
“Kenal, dong. Tapi saya sukanya Nayeon.”

  
Jae diam saja, siapa juga yang tanya. Jadi Brian melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Tangannya meraih segepok uang di pojok belakang brankas. Akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Selain itu, tangannya juga menemukan tiga biji _flashdisk_. Sambil menatap Jae dengan muka penuh kemenangan, Brian meletakkan barang bukti di meja Jae. Muka Jae kecut, sampai-sampai Brian bisa mencecapnya.

  
Kemudian Brian berkeliling dan terus berkeliling. Kantor Jae tidak begitu besar, begitu ia nyaleg dan meninggalkan jabatannya di Provinsi, ia segera pindah ke gedungnya sendiri. Begini-begini, Jae sebenarnya pengusaha. Dia memegang kendali atas manajemen pabrik _agar-agar_ milik keluarga.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Brian, kecuali uang tadi. Kantor Jae hanya dipenuhi buku-buku bisnis, piagam, dan foto-foto pencapaiannya. Karena ini masih pemeriksaan awal Brian berpikir sudah cukup. Kecuali uang tadi.

  
Kembali Brian duduk di hadapan Jae, dengan meja sebagai pembatas dan uang bertumpuk di meja. “Ini uang apa, Pak?” tanya Brian santai.

  
“Mas bisa lihat sendiri,” Jae masih bermuka kecut, tidak suka barangnya disentuh-sentuh tangan asing. Sungjin saja yang sudah menjabat jadi asistennya sejak di Provinsi tidak pernah menyentuh barang di kantornya.

  
Awalnya Brian tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian dia sadar kalau uang itu dibungkus secarik kertas. Diambilnya kertas itu ke depan matanya, tulisannya dalam bahasa Inggris.

“Bapak habis jual gitar?”

  
“Begitulah.”

  
“Kenapa dijual, Pak? Gitar gratifikasi, ya? Takut _keciduk_?”

  
“Mulutmu makin siang makin ngawur, Mas.”

  
“Saya ‘kan cuma tanya, Pak.”

  
Jae menghela napas. Brian keras kepala, penuh curiga, _plus_ suka menggoda. Candaannya asam, membuat Jae tertawa walau kadang agak terpaksa.

“Itu gitar koleksi saya, saya jual karena suaranya sudah agak sumbang.”

  
“Bapak ngapain main gitar?”

  
“Politisi juga boleh punya hobi, Mas.”

  
“Kim Wonpil juga hobi main alat musik. Kalau anda berdua terbukti bersalah, boleh kok membentuk duet kecil-kecilan di penjara.”

  
Jae menimbang-nimbang enaknya _nampar_ Brian pakai tangan kosong atau menimpuknya pakai buku?

  
“Uang ini saya sita dulu, Pak. Bapak tulis dimana beli gitar itu terus dijual ke siapa, alamatnya sekaligus. Biar saya bisa tanya-tanya mereka, biar saya tahu ini bukan uang proyek.”

Jae menulis di secarik kertas, menyerahkannya pada Brian yang langsung mengantonginya.

  
“Oke. Sekarang boleh saya periksa isi _flashdisk_ -nya?” Jae yang sudah pasrah mau diapakan juga hanya bisa mengangguk. Toh, aibnya juga sudah diketahui Brian.

  
Brian mengeluarkan _smarthphone_ lima inci lengkap dengan _USB On The Go_. Dihubung-hubungkan semua perangkat, kemudian ia mulai memeriksa. File-file pabrik agar-agar kebanyakan, penjualan, strategi pemasaran, bahkan sampai daftar harga rumput laut dari tahun ke tahun. Oke, _flashdisk_ ini patut dicurigai. Siapa tahu duit proyek mengalir ke pabrik. Lanjut ke flashdisk kedua, ternyata file-file tentang rencana pengembangan usaha, kebanyakan masih mentah. Brian memutuskan flashdisk ini oke. Lalu yang terakhir, isinya memuat Brian senyum-senyum. Suara yang keluar dari ponsel Brian membuat Jae sadar apa yang sedang Brian lihat.

  
“Enam belas _giga_ isinya video Pak Jae main gitar semua,” komentar Brian sambil tersenyum, sekarang malah asyik nonton.

  
“Itu file rahasia, Mas. Sudah, jangan lama-lama lihatnya.”

  
Tapi Brian tidak peduli, “Sekarang bukan rahasia lagi, dong, Pak.”

Permainan Jae bagus, _sih_. Enak didengar kuping Brian, _genre_ nya juga Brian suka. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menonton sekarang. “Lagu bikinan sendiri, Pak?”

  
“Iya. Sekarang Mas Brian tahu, ‘kan, saya menghabiskan waktu buat hobi, bukan korupsi uang rakyat,” rupa-rupanya kondisi hati Jae masih kurang baik. Atau memang begini sifat asli Jae? Brian tidak tahu.

  
Yang Brian tahu pasti adalah:

  
“Pak Jae keren, nyanyinya bagus juga,” apa Brian lupa dengan tugas penyidikannya? Ia hanyut melihat video-video dari _smartphone_ , sekarang malah kakinya ikut mengetuk-ngetuk mengikuti irama.

  
Mau tidak mau, Jae tersenyum juga dibilang keren. Jarang-jarang ia menunjukkan videonya ke orang lain. Sekalinya diketahui malah orang KPK, yang lupa tugas dan sibuk nge- _fanboy_. _Fanboy_ yang ini banyak tanya dan penuh perhatian.

  
“Terinspirasi siapa, Pak, bikin lagu cinta begini?”

  
“Bapak sering latihan vokal, ya?”

  
“Woah, tipe saya banget ini melodinya. Saya _ngopi_ videonya boleh, ya?”

  
“Aduh, liriknya bikin saya ikut patah hati.”

  
Perasaan Jae seperti sabun cair. Setiap kali pernyataan Brian meluncur sabun cair itu seperti ditiup menjadi gelembung-gelembung mungil yang cantik.

  
Satu jam kemudian, setelah Brian selesai meng- _kopi_ beberapa video dia pamit. Memasukkan uang segepok ke tasnya yang sempit, untung muat. Dua _flashdisk_ Jae juga ikut tersita, satu _flasdishk_ yang dianggap mencurigakan oleh Brian, satu lagi yang berisi video Jae main gitar. Katanya, Brian masih ingin nonton dan memori _smartphone_ -nya tidak cukup untuk meng- _kopi_ semua video.

  
“Kalau Bapak ada waktu minggu depan, boleh kok berkunjung ke alamat ini,” Jae menerima secarik kertas yang dirobek Brian dari buku catatannya.

  
“Tempat apa ini, Mas?”

  
“Sudahlah, nanti Bapak juga tahu.”

  
Jae tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Brian cuma senyum-senyum saat keluar ruangannya.

* * *

 

  
Seminggu kemudian Jae turun dari mobilnya dengan pakaian santai. Dia mengecek bangunan di depannya dengan alamat yang tertulis di kertas. Benar, kok. Jae tidak nyasar. Lalu dia mengetuk pintu, dinding di sisi-sisi pintu tidak berjendela, berwarna krem polos dengan bercak-bercak noda. Jae curiga, lebih-lebih tidak ada papan nama yang menunjukkan ini tempat apa.

  
Ia mengetuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras sambil menghitung. Seseorang menarik pintu hingga separuh membuka saat hitungan ketiga. Ternyata Brian, meringis lebar dengan sebuah bass di tangannya. Jae masuk tanpa diminta, menatap Brian penuh tanya.

Ternyata ini sebuah studio musik, set _band_ lengkap tertata di ruangan yang agak sempit dengan dinding kedap suara.

  
“Pak Jae, ayo bikin _band_ sama saya.”

  
Jae tidak bisa bilang tidak, seharian dia terjebak dengan sukarela di ruangan itu. Dan minggu depannya lagi, dan lagi.

**[fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> be-en-ha-a yang aku maksud tau kan? Boku No Hero Academia. Huehehe


End file.
